garofandomcom-20200223-history
Haruna Homura
Haruna Homura is a Makai Priestess and the younger sister to Gald Homura in Gold Storm Flight. Due to her fear of directly facing dark forces, she relies on a magical doll to help her connect to her brother as intelligence support on his missions. After the defeat of Jinga and sealing of Radan, her life mission was complete and took time off to live as a civilian high school girl. Ultimately, Haruna decided return to the makai life and protect humanity as a priestess. Personality & Character Haruna is the little sister of Makai Priest Gald and a priestess of Homura Village. Also a victim of Jinga's and Amily's rampage, she lost her parents to the dark couple's attack and only survived the ordeal with the help of Gald and later the villagers of Homura. Because of their experiences and brother-sister bond, the siblings have a strong trust in one another, but distrustful of others. With the exception of those that adopted and trained them in Homura Village, the siblings often keep to themselves. A difference between the siblings is that Gald developed a distrustful nature towards anyone, especially Makai Knights. However, Haruna is more level headed and mature, she's aware that not all knights are bad and willing to extend trust despite reservations. Due to her exposure to Horrors as a child, she developed a crippling phobia against Horrors. However, she still wanted to help her brother. Despite being trained as a priestess, she never took magical combat training and focused on supportive magics to assist Gald on his mission(s). Using a small magical doll-like tool, it acts like a magical two-way communicator that allows Haruna to observe everything Gald does so she can guide and advise. Due to a combination of her high level of introversion and self-imposed confinement in her shelter, it caused her leg muscles to atrophy. She's physically too weak to walk and relies on crutches to help her move around. Eventually though, with the encouragement of Rian, Ryūga, and Ryūme, she learned to get past her Horror-phobia and helped them on their mission. After the defeat of Jinga and sealing of Radan, Gald's life mission was complete, which also means her duty is complete as well. Successfully completing their mission, Gald encouraged Haruna to live a normal civilian life to figure her life out. She became a high school student, overcame her introversion, and can travel normally without leg support. However, after going through another personal experience with Horrors, she realized she doesn't want to live life as a normal person and it further motivated her to continue the path as a priestess to protect the people that matter to her. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: Despite being physically weak, Haruna is skilled in magical tool crafting. She can create multiple communicator dolls that allow's her to experience everything the wearer is going through. She's also capable of magically erasing memories as she managed to erase everyone that knew her from school. Tools & Equipment *[[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. *'Magical Doll Communicator': Designed as an extension of herself, it allows her to have two-way communication with the user as well as observe everything like a body camera. During missions, she's capable of creating multiple versions of this tool and can see everyone all at once. This gives her the unique ability to magically coordinate and support several people as mission control. History Origins TBA The Unsealing of Radan & Assisting Gald TBA Pics Gallery File:Haruna.jpg File:Haruna Madogu.jpg Haruna 2.jpg|Haruna as civilian Haruna 3.jpg|Haruna in Makai Tales Notes & Trivia TBA Relationships TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest